Tomorrow Is Mine
by LumenSageWill
Summary: Bayonetta was minding her own business when she saw Lucina crying alone in the balcony. The blue-haired swordsman's been feeling depressed after a recent fight. But with who? With a smile, the Umbra Witch offers something that will lead the sad girl to dance with the devil. Will it help Lucina? Or will it lead her to completely isolate herself? Chapter 3 coming soon.
1. As Long As There's Music

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I don't know how long it's been since I wrote a fanfic, but whatever. Anyways, anyone excited for Corrin and Bayonetta? I sure am!**

 **Anyways, here's how certain characters are gonna be called.**

 **Robin (M) - Robin**

 **Robin (F) - Reflet**

 **Corrin (M) - Corrin**

 **Corrin (F) - Kamui**

 **Spoiler alert! Mention of certain characters. Also, beware of minor language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Sega, and other game companies along with their characters and references.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - As Long As There's Music**

 _ **{Smash Mansion}**_

Bayonetta explored the halls of the Smash Mansion, enjoying her free time as she sucked on her candy. Just a few weeks ago, Rodin gave her a letter with a Smash logo written to her. She found it hard to believe at first that a giant hand had offered her a chance to challenge several fighters from different universes, but she saw him the next day when she arrived at the Smash Mansion. Master Hand wasn't as corrupted as Jubileus or Aesir, but she could tell that his power exceeded far beyond theirs.

Of course, that image of his quickly fell when she was told that he was beaten countless times by all fighters past and present, even the angels and goddess themselves. And that was only in THIS tournament.

The raven-haired fighter only smiled in amusement. Her interest in this event increased even more of him. The way he was defeated, it almost made it look like he died, but he's living okay now.

Of course that interest and curiosity in him wasn't enough to replace her sight on the Kid Icarus representatives, but that's another story.

Bayonetta stopped and glanced through the glass windows. There a silhouette standing and admiring the full moon on the balcony. Keeping that amusing smile of hers, the Umbra Witch walked towards the mysterious figure, entering the balcony area and feeling the slight breeze of the night.

The sound of her heels alarmed the figure and made her turn around to face whoever was approaching.

"Oh, my... what a surprise to see you here this late," Bayonetta remarked as she approached the balcony as well. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

The silhouette that stood before her was the familiar female swordsman with blue hair. However, that curious and innocent yet fierce expression she usually carried was replaced with a melancholic one. The witch glanced closer to see tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were a little red.

The Umbra Witch tried to remember her name from the roster.

"Oh..." Bayonetta murmured, taken back from seeing the female fighter cry.

Lucina quickly wiped the tears with her sleeve and arm before glancing to see who it was.

"You're... you're the last newcomer," she spoke out, her voice a little weak and tired.

"That I am," the witch replied, smiling her best with pride. "I guess I'm already becoming famous here after that fight with those angels."

Lucina just looked at her, not looking impressed after finding out from Palutena that the witch kept bothering both Pit and Dark Pit ever since her arrival at the Smash Mansion. It was no surprise, given her background info that she kills angels for a living. It took a lot of convincing and explanation, plus a threat to deny her spot, to reason with her that the angels of Skyworld were NOT worth a kill... or halo in terms of currency in Bayonetta's world. Despite understanding the differences of her universe and others, she kept pestering them, a sadistic nature in making the angels, especially Pit, squirm that rivaled EVEN Palutena's.

Aside from Samus, Palutena, and Peach among others, it was no surprise why the majority of the fighters were reluctant to get to know the witch outside of fighting, let alone encounter her. Hell, even the villains aside, from Bowser, were terrified of her power. He didn't know why, but Bowser felt a bonding connection with the witch somehow, despite not meeting her in his entire life.

But that's beside the point. She actually struck fear in the Smash Mansion. Much more than Ganondorf did in the Melee event.

"You're looking at me as if I'm gonna kill you," Bayonetta reminded the female fighter with an amused and slightly offended(?) tone. She could tell just by looking at her body reaction and expression.

"N-no, uh..."

Bayonetta gave an annoyed sigh, placing her hands on her hips.

"Really, it's going to be hard in staying here if a lady can't have a good time..." she complained. "I may hate talkative types... but Jesus, this is starting to get on my skin."

Lucina remained confused, not knowing what to say.

The Umbra Witch sighed again before taking out something and throwing a something at the Hero King's descendant. Lucina caught it and brought the item closer to see what it was.

It was a lollipop. A certain candy that was unknown to her ever since her arrival at the Smash Mansion and the discovery of a modern world.

"For me?" Lucina asked, suprised.

"Well, why else did I throw you that?" the Umbra Witch replied with sass. "I'm usually very greedy with these babies, but I'm willing to sacrifice one just to let you know I'm not much of an edgy person who loves to live a lonely life."

There was only a moment of pause before Bayonetta spoke again.

"So... enjoying the night, aren't we?" she asked with a somewhat of a joking manner.

Lucina gave a weak glare at the raven-haired witch before giving a depressing sigh. She wasn't in the mood of Bayonetta's playful attitude. Besides, Palutena herself was already bad enough to endure...

"Not in the mood right now, Bayonetta..." the former-masked woman told her with a tone of depression.

"Speaking of edgy..." she muttered. The Umbra Witch just smiled back at her for her cold response. The raven-haired woman could hear the soft sounds of her small sniffs she made from the result of her crying.

Lucina remained silent, but she was relieved that the Umbra Witch had a somewhat caring and friendly side. Maybe that's why Peach was still eager to be friends with her...

"So... might I ask why you, a young adult, are crying in this late night on the balcony, all alone?" the raven-haired female asked, looking at the bright moon on the starry sky.

The Ylisse heiress only looked down.

"It's... it's a little personal..." Lucina admitted, looking away.

"TOO personal it, seems," the Umbra Witch remarked with a shrug.

"Sorry..."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment again, both of them having different reasons to relax here.

"You don't have to feel guilty for not telling me," The Umbra Witch told her as she looked up at the moon. "We ladies have some secrets that we can't just share so easily."

Lucina looked at the female witch with a surprised look on her face.

"You should try eating that lollipop I just gave you and not put it to waste," she suggested, licking her own candy. "A good suck on this sweet treat is enough to stop a crying baby like you."

"I am NOT a crying baby!" Lucina denied with a glare.

"That's good to know," the female witch said with a satisfied smile. "Now you just have to prove it to me."

Lucina calmed down from her comment and looked down again.

"Bayonetta... I'm kinda jealous of you," Lucina admitted. "How... how do get your confidence to do as you please and move on so casually?"

"Well... I'm not sure how to respond to that question of yours, since I don't know what your situation is," the female witch answered. "But... if there's one thing I learned back in my world... it's that you should never let it bust a cap in yo' ass."

"Pardon...?" Lucina tilted her head in confusion. "Bust a cap...?"

Bayonetta just rolled her eyes.

"It's what Americans say, but what I mean is that you should put that pride of yours and show off with dazzle that you're a strong girl."

"O-oh..." Lucina nodded, shocked by her vulgar language.

"You know what you need?" Bayonetta asked. "Some good fun to get that bitter side of yours out of your system." She placed both of her hands on both of her hips as she faced Lucina with a confident stance and expression. "Perhaps a match would be sufficient enough to let out your stress... and some shopping too."

The blue-haired princess looked at her as she raised her eyebrow, curious in her plans. She watched the witch walk behind her.

"But for now... how about we get a drink to enjoy our night?" the female fighter suggested. "Perhaps you can drink your sorrows away?"

"Huh?! Hold on, I'm not of that age yet!" Lucina protested. "I'm not sure if I'd be allowed in any bar in this realm for being underage!"

"Oh, spare me your blabbering about innocence," the raven-haired woman said as she grabbed the Falchion user and jumped off the balcony before flying off into the city while ignoring the captive female's screams...

.

.

 ** _{The Gates of Hell}  
Bayonetta - "The Gates of Hell"_**

Bayonetta and Lucina entered the dark lounge with the music of calm and slow jazz playing in the background. The interior had old-fashioned yet supernatural aesthetics, sporting silvery furniture with ruby-colored cushions.

"Where... where are we...?" the blue-haired fighter asked, looking at the woman for answers.

"The Gates of Hell," the witch replied.

"What?!"

Lucina began to panic a little. She felt shocked and betrayed that the female witch had brought her to place of never-ending suffering.

"W-why would you bring me here to such a horrible place?!" the Ylisse princess asked, freaking out a little.

"Oh, relax... you're taking the name too literally," Bayonetta reassured the princess fighter while rolling her eyes. "It's not REALLY the Gates of Hell..." She placed a hand on her hip while giving a calm smile of hers. "But you can feel like you're close to it here." She snickered in seeing the poor girl squirm from her additional info. "It's just the name of the bar we're in right now, if you didn't catch the sign just outside."

Lucina only stayed silent, trying to hide her embarrassment. It was only then she heard a deep and masculine voice.

"Heh... A rare sight to see you bring a guest over here."

Both women turned to see a huge man wearing shades. He was black, and he had tattoos on his head. He looked intimidating enough to imagine him crushing and grinding bones like toothpicks. Lucina was definitely intimidated, but Bayonetta casually smiled at him.

"Long time, no see, Rodin," Bayonetta greeted. "How's your business going?" She approached the counter and rested her elbows on the table. "It hasn't been going down since I was gone, has it?"

The black bartender gave a smirk as he chuckled.

"You kidding? Business has been boomin' since your appearance in the 4th Smash festival," The fallen angel replied, pulling out the usual bottle for the witch. "It's been more than just the regulars, and they're already placin' bets that you'd be one the best fighters." He poured just the right amount into a small cocktail glass before serving it to her. "People are gonna be here all night just to see you beat the shit out of them."

"Nice to know I'm a star here," Bayonetta remarked with a prideful smile as she took a small sip. "I feel like a celebrity already again."

Lucina looked around, viewing the aesthetics and interior of the bar. As usual, she was amazed by the modern setting compared to hers. She stopped when she gazed to look up at the ceiling. There seemed to be symbols of dimensions. She couldn't help but study them...

"So, what can I get for you?"

The princess fighter snapped out of her gaze and looked at the demonic bartender. She could feel the hard and intense gaze at her behind those dark shades of his.

"Oh, um... water would be okay," the Ylisse representative responded timidly. "... Unless... you have apple cider... that's non-alcoholic..."

Rodin only smirked at her response.

"Quite an unusual choice," he told her in reply. "But... you're lucky I do have a bottle of that."

The black bartender took out a normal glass and a bottle of sparkling cider before filling the cup with a good amount and serving it to her.

"Thank you," she said with a timid nod and smile, intimidated to look at him in the eyes.

"Anytime," he told her, nodding back.

The Ylisse princess took a gentle sip of her drink before she turned towards the raven-haired fighter.

"Soo... Bayonetta..." Lucina began. "I have a sudden feeling that you're interested in me... or rather... you need something from me."

The Umbra Witch only smiled at her incite.

"You're smarter than you look, dear," she said to the blue-haired female. "And here I thought my treat was gonna go to waste."

Lucina only looked at her, curious in what she was gonna say. This time, there was no fear compared to earlier at the balcony.

"I actually have a team match tomorrow, and I need one more person," Bayonetta told her. "Originally, it was me, Corrin, and Cloud given the fact that we were the last group to participate in this smashing event, but Cloud was switched to having a solo match with that elf boy."

"Link?"

"I could care less about his name," Bayonetta replied, shrugging. "But he took my no-longer-assigned teammate, and now I need someone to fill in his place."

"Wait a minute... you're asking me to fight alongside you in the match?" the Ylisse fighter asked, surprised.

"If that didn't get any obvious," the witch answered with a sassy smile.

Lucina looked at her drink, thinking of her decision. This only earned an impatient sigh from the Umbra Witch.

"You're quite slow when it comes to decisions and opportunities like this, aren't you?" the raven-haired fighter remarked, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table. "But I guess I can't blame you if you've been feeling down lately."

The female swordsman only kept silent, pondering to herself.

"Do you know who your opponents are?" she asked.

"Again, I'm not familiar with the names and I don't have the slightest interest in going through all the trouble... but I do know I'm fighting against a woman who fights in a similar manner that I do with those rocket boots of hers."

"Oh! Samus! Or Zero Suit Samus to be exact..." Lucina answered.

Bayonetta only smiled and crossed her arms, looking interested.

"Anyone else?" the Ylisse representative asked again.

This time, the witch pondered for a few moments.

"There's 2 of them fighting alongside, actually," the raven-haired woman told her. "A man and a woman wearing the same dark robe that made them look like they were magic users."

Lucina's heart stopped for a moment at the mention of the Robin and Reflet. Out of all the opponents Bayonetta could have faced, it had to be them. Her fist tightened on the glass.

"You break that, and you're gonna have to pay more than just the drink alone," Rodin reminded her with a calm yet threatening tone.

"Ah...! Sorry..." the blue-haired fighter apologized, letting go of her drink instantly.

Bayonetta smiled as she finally knew what was bothering the poor girl.

"So... I'm guessing a hazard those two people did a number on you?" she asked the Ylisse fighter.

Lucina didn't say anything for a few moments before she gave a reluctant answer.

"... Yes."

"Well, all the more reason to take on the offer and be on my team, right?"

"What...?"

Bayonetta just smiled.

"Look, dear... I'm not sure what relationship you have with those two, and I have no interest in prying into your affairs," she told the blue-haired fighter. "But whatever the case in which either they fucked you over or you fucked them over, it seems you have a score to settle with them... and my battle with them is just the perfect timing."

"Bayonetta... I..." Lucina began, unsure. "They... we-"

"Oh, spare me your sob story," the witch told her, placing her glass down on the counter along with the money. "Whether you win or they win, a battle is good enough to let out all that stress and rage you have against each other." She strutted towards the entrance. "And who knows? Maybe you'll be able to make up with them again someday in the future."

With that, Bayonetta went out to get some fresh air.

Meanwhile, Lucina stayed and continued to think over everything, especially with the opportunity to fight in her team. Was it really worth it? Will it serve a purpose or will it be a waste of time? Whatever the case, she needed to make a choice as soon as possible. Before she knew it, she was almost done with her apple cider. After one last sip, she placed her empty glass on the coutner.

"How much is the drink?" Lucina asked the bartender.

"Don't worry about it," Rodin told her as he took the empty glass. "It's on the house tonight."

"Oh... are you sure?" she asked, taken back from his reply.

"Well, actually... Bayonetta paid for your drink," the former angel told her. "She must have seen something in you if she's willing to treat you like this already." He examined her expressions as he cleaned the glass. "She's got a point, though..."

Lucina perked up, curious.

"Bellyaching won't do you any good," he lectured. "And the more you do, the more you're gonna shut yourself from others when they avoid you... and I don't think you want that." He placed the clean glass down and started putting the bottles back in the shelf. "A brawl's usually enough to call off a connection... or enough to get a clear communication."

The female warrior looked at him as she listened to his advice, taking those words into heart.

"But that's just me," he reminded her. "It's up to you if you wanna take up Bayonetta's offer or not."

Lucina pondered to herself, thinking of Bayonetta's remarks. Perhaps she was right. Maybe... just maybe... a good fight will get it out of her system. Who knows? Maybe Bayonetta alone will be enough to make her forget. The blue-haired fighter just chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice," she told him before leaving to meet up with the Umbra Witch.

As soon as Lucina came out, she saw the raven-haired woman beating up the men that tried yet failed rob her. Of course, she knocked them out in just a few seconds.

"You'll never land a single swing on me," the female witch told them with a cheeky smile. "Not in a million years." Bayonetta noticed Lucina come out. "Oh, there you are."

"Sorry for the wait," Lucina apologized. "He was giving me advice."

"What kind of advice?" the raven-haired witch asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing much," the Exalt Princess replied. "Just something about brawls."

"Well, it's nice to know Rodin set up his shop here for the time being, so I'll be able to get a drink from time to time," Bayonetta remarked, somewhat grateful. "Now, then... let's go home, dear."

The Ylisse woman smiled and nodded.

"Bayonetta?"

The Umbra Witch turned to face the Exalt Princess.

"I want to fight alongside you in your team," Lucina told her with a confident tone. "I'll give it my all and ensure that I won't slow you down."

The raven-haired fighter just smiled at her.

"Well, then..." Bayonetta began. "I suppose we better give the audience a good show."

.

.

 **-Next Day-**  
 _ **{Smash Arena}**_

In the stadium, there was a huge crowd, loud cheers echoing in every direction as they were excited to see the upcoming match.

Bayonetta strutted her way to the battlegrounds as she enjoyed eating her lollipop. The crowd's cheers became louder when she came out, and she enjoyed the fame thrown at her as she waved to the crowd.

"Bayonetta."

The Umbra Witch turned to see the familiar Ylisse fighter with a smile.

"So... you did show up," the raven-haired woman remarked, smiling.

Lucina nodded, confident in her decision.

"Now all we have to do is wait for that dragon boy to show up," Bayonetta told her.

"Umm... about that..."

The two female fighters turned to see Corrin... or rather, his female counterpart, standing before them. She greeted with a shy wave to Bayonetta and Lucina.

"Oh... you're Corrin's female counterpart," Lucina recognized, examining the newcomer's appearance.

"Wait... what happened to him?" Bayonetta asked, looking confused. "Wasn't he supposed to be here by now?"

"Well, you see..."

.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _The male Manakete hummed to himself as he made his way to the courtyard for some fresh air._

 _Little did he know that there was a small Lego piece placed on the polished floor._

 _The moment his foot stepped on the Lego, his face had a shocked and painful expression._

 _"AHHHHHH...!"_

 _Corrin's loud and painful scream echoed across the Smash Mansion..._

 ** _-Flashback End-_**

.

"Needless to say, he can't fight for a while today..." the white-haired princess finished with a nervous chuckle. "That's why I'm here fight to with you two while he's recovering."

Lucina and the witch just did facepalm while sighing.

"Well, I suppose it was bound to happen... given that he doesn't wear shoes," Bayonetta murmured, not looking impressed as she spun her gun a little in her hand.

"Still, though... just from a Lego piece?" Lucina questioned, taken back from the reason of the male Corrin's absence.

"A-anyway... I'll give it my all and fight to the fullest in his place," the female Corrin said with a shy yet confident expression.

"Well, as a way to finish off your great speech, how about we give you a nickname to differentiate yourself from him to give yourself an independent and unique identity?" the witch suggested with a smile.

"Oh, let's see... how about... Kamui?" the white-haired fighter offered. "That's what I've been called in the other side."

"Then, it's settled," Lucina nodded, offering a handshake. "Looking forward to teaming up with you, Kamui."

"Likewise," Kamui replied with a smile, shaking Lucina's hand before shaking Bayonetta's.

The three female fighter looked at the screen.

.

 **TEAM BATTLE  
** **3 STOCKS**

 **RED TEAM: Zero Suit Samus, Robin (M), Robin (F)**

 **VS**

 **BLUE TEAM: Bayonetta, Corrin (F), Lucina**

 **STAGE: Port Town Aero Dive**

.

At that moment, both of the Robins appeared. Both of them had surprised reactions when they saw Lucina on their opponents' team.

Lucina stared at them with a glare.

"My first battle and I'm already going against both Robins..." Kamui muttered with astonishment and fright. "I feel like I'm gonna faint any second now..."

"And the fact they're together as a team doesn't help either..." Lucina added. "With both of them, they can come with endless tactics to counter us and push us to a small corner."

Bayonetta slightly looked over to Lucina with an amused smile. She could see the blue-haired fighter gripping her sword harder than usual. So, it was those two that caused the Ylisse Princess to be bitter against them. The raven-haired fighter examined both of the tacticians' expressions. Apparently, they looked tense as well from seeing her.

"Oh... that's a quite poor way to react to them," the Umbra Witch remarked, lowering her glasses a little in speculation. "Just don't let that fear and anger of yours get the better of you."

"I..!" Lucina began in shock before looking away with a defeated sigh. "You're right... I shouldn't..."

Kamui just gripped the hilt of her sword with a serious yet intimidated expression.

"Come now... must you be so nervous around two fighters that carry their books like they're in school 24/7?" the female witch asked them with a confident smile before giving an annoyed sigh. "Honestly... there's nothing to be afraid about."

"They should be if they're going against us."

Bayonetta turned around to find a blond woman in a skintight blue suit. She had a poker face as her primary expression, but the female witch didn't need to be informed that she was already looking down on the Blue Team.

"Especially when I'm teaming up with them," the Bounty Hunter added.

"Oh..." The witch smiled in amusement when her opponent regarded herself in confidence. She took the lolipop out of her mouth and examined the bounty hunter's feet. She was quite surprised to see advanced technology on her heels. This was the woman that Bayonetta was being compared to in the rumors. "You're Samus, right?" Bayonetta guessed with a smile. "You may have seen our skills... but you haven't even seen the half of it."

"Oh, I've seen enough," Samus replied with a smirk. "And I'm looking forward to see how you and Kamui will fare against us for the first time."

"My... aren't you excited to fight us."

The female Manakete tensed when the female veteran called her out, but the Umbra Witch remained unfazed. Meanwhile, the soldiers of Ylisse stared at each other with hard expressions.

"Lucina..." Robin muttered, not knowing how to react.

"As much as I still hate you and Reflet, we still have a battle to give it our all," she told him with a glare as she got her sword ready. "So, don't you dare hold back on me or I'll really never forgive you."

"Lucina, I-"

"Don't bother trying to talk her out of it," Reflet told him, glaring at Lucina as she pointed her Levin sword at her. "If she's still hung back from our argument, it won't be much trouble dealing with her on the battlefield than it is in our daily lives."

Meanwhile, Kamui watched the tension between both teams with a worried expression.

"And here I thought my tensions between my Hoshido family and Nohr family were worse..." the white-haired female muttered before she got into her battle stance with her Yato sword.

At perfect timing in schedule, there was loud siren to commence the battle. The crowd roared with more cheers.

 **"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"**

"Welcome to MY fantasy zone," she said with a smirk, getting into her fighting stance along with Lucina and Kamui. "Get ready."

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **First chapter done! I'm already working on the next one. I'm not sure this story will be 2 or 3 chapters, but we'll see. Anyways, please leave a review if you like!**


	2. I'll Keep On Dancing!

**Welcome back! I've been getting some good reviews on my first chapter, and I'm glad you guys like it so far.**

 **Oh, I know that Link's not an elf. I just made Bayonetta assume in a mean way that he's an elf because of his ears and clothing and also due to not being familiar with the Zelda Universe... yet.**

 **Did I mention she can be mean?XD**

 **As for the lego part, my view of the Smash Universe has an all-around modern setting that has toys like us. Like you said, fighters and newcomers that were not from modern universes did not know modern toys like Lego at the start. Eventually, they came to become familiar with it overtime just from commercials or seeing kids play it.**

 **Anyways, enough with the background. As you may have noticed in the last chapter when Bayonetta and Lucina entered the bar, I put in the name of the soundtrack just for you guys to look it up and listen while you're reading the part. I actually got inspired from AuraChannelerChris when he did it in his story. On topic, feel free to look up the snazzy soundtracks I may put in the future chapters.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy your reading. And please leave reviews or favorites if you enjoyed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo and other game companies, along with their characters, references and song titles.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: I'll Keep On Dancing!**_

"Welcome to MY fantasy zone," Bayonetta smirked. "Get ready."

 **"BEGIN SYSTEMATIC TRANSPORTATION. SENDING FIGHTERS TO PORT TOWN AERO DIVE. PLEASE STAND BY."**

The whole platform the fighters stood on began to glow bright. The monitor screen on the stadium showed a view of Captain Falcon's native town which turned out to be an image of a futuristic setting with large flying ships with a a twilight sky. A racing course was seen in the center of the floating ships and buildings.

"So... that's where we're fighting..." Kamui commented to herself, amazed by a fighter's world alone. "The technology and area is very different from mine..."

All the fighters began to dissolve into particles before they were teleported to the fighting stage.

.

.

 _ **{Port Town Aero Dive}**_

All fighters appeared on the floating platform in their thematic intros.

"So, any tips for this stage?" Bayonetta asked the Exalt Princess as she admired the view around her. "I'm not very familiar around here."

"Yeah... don't fall off the platforms," Lucina told her. "And since we're gonna land on the race course from time to time, make sure you don't get run over."

"Good enough."

 **Bayonetta - "After Burner** **(∞ Climax Mix)** **"**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **3... 2... 1... GO!**

Bayonetta and Samus dashed towards each other as soon as the match started. The Robins backed Samus up with their thunder attacks. Bayonetta dodged their projectiles easily, but had to shield herself from the blond fighter's rocket boots. Robin fired a few of his electric projectiles at Lucina and Kamui, but they were able to jump over them. Of course, the moment both Corrins landed, Reflet fired Elthunder at them. Kamui gasped it was heading for her, and she didn't have enough time to react and shield. She screamed as it knocked her to the middle of the stage.

Samus took the chance and was about to do a Flip Jump on her when Bayonetta interfered between them and activated Witch Time as soon as she got close enough. The blond female gritted her teeth as she moving slowly. The Umbra Witch smirked as she summoned Madama Butterfly to punch her towards Lucina. The Ylisse female got her sword ready to use her Shield Breaker.

Unfortunately, the Witch Time effect wore off her sword could land a hit on her, and Samus jumped out of the way just before the strike. She landed just in a fair distance between Lucina and Bayonetta. The raven-haired witch charged at her again and threw punches, which the bounty hunter barely dodged and threw her own punches and kicks.

"You're not bad," Samus commented as she barely blocked the raven-haired fighter's attacks. "Pretty tough, I'll give you that."

"Not bad? I dazzle my audience with more than just those moves, honey." Bayonetta held up her pistols and began firing at the Bounty Hunter.

The female veteran jumped out of the bullets and held out her leg to land down and kick the raven-haired witch.

Bayonetta gave a smirk. As soon as Samus got close enough to the newcomer, the newcomer activated Witch Time and slowed down the blond fighter's speed and movement.

Samus bit her lip as she tried to evade the Umbra Witch. However, Bayonetta already charged her attack before using her After Burner kick to launch Samus into the air. She wasn't done yet; the Umbra Witch jumped and threw a small combo of kicks and punches at her opponent all the way to where the Robins were.

Both tacticians looked at their senior fighter with concerned and worried looks.

The blond fighter brushed them way, letting them know she was okay.

"Watch out for her combos and Witch Time," she warned them, looking at the raven-haired woman smiling at them. "Go for the grabs and make sure you give some ranged attacks while also going in for a physical one to confuse her."

"Got it," both of them replied at the same time.

Meanwhile, Lucina rushed to Kamui's aid.

"Are you alright?" the Exalt Princess asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Kamui reassured her, standing back up without a flinch. "I won't let that happen again."

"They got more than just thunder attacks, so watch out," Lucina warned the white-haired girl. "Stay close to me for now."

"Right..."

With that, Lucina and Kamui charged at the 3 again.

However, as soon as they started running, the stage platform landed on the race track. There was a hologram sign that was giving off a warning siren.

Lucina was the first to react.

"Jump!"

All the 3 fighters jumped over the racing course and ran to the side of the course as the futuristic machines starting appearing.

Kamui turned to see the opposing team coming towards them. She noticed that 3 fighters were coming towards them. She looked back at Bayonetta, and then at the racing machines. It was then she came up with an idea.

"Bayonetta, can you hold them down with your bullets?" Kamui asked the Umbra Witch.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I can't wait to find out," Bayonetta replied with a smirk as she aimed her guns at her opponents and used "Bullet Climax" to launch several bullets at them.

Samus and Reflet were fast enough to react and go higher above the attacks. However, Robin wasn't so fortunate. The bullets had him stay in the air, even pushing him back and also causing him to fall down towards the racing road.

One racing machine suddenly hit him hard.

"AGHH...!"

"Robin?"

Reflet turned to see what happened to Robin...

Only for Kamui to paralyze her with her "Dragon Fang Shot" and knock her into the course do to being within the dragon newcomer's attack range.

The white-haired tacticians received more damage while being knocked all the way back to the other side again. At that moment, all the racing machines had passed the stage, and there was a warning screen with a siren to notify the fighters that the stage was moving again. As of now, there was no obstacle between the teams.

"Nice," the raven-haired newcomer complimented the dragon fighter. "Now to take care of her."

At the last moment, Bayonetta blocked the blond woman's attack before grabbing her and slamming her down on the ground and using her After Burner kick on her to send her away.

Meanwhile, Robin and Reflet were charging up their projectiles again.

"They're charging up their magic again..." Kamui told the blue-haired princess, looking worried. "What should we do?"

"Stay calm, and approach them without getting hit by any of their projectiles," Lucina told her, trying to reassure the dragon-hybrid fighter. "At this point, we can't let those 2 attack Bayonetta." She continued to think for a few moments before an idea suddenly hit her. "Follow me... I've got an idea." She made a hand gesture behind her back to let the Yato user of her plan. A finger pointed at herself before pointing up, and then a finger at Kamui before showing 2 fingers...

Kamui and Lucina nodded at each before running towards Robin and Reflet.

"Here they come," Robin told Reflet. "Just as expected."

"Get your Fire Tome ready," the female tactician instructed, charging up her Thunder Tome. "We need to hold them in place."

"Right."

As soon as the 2 members of the Blue Team got close enough, Robin threw his fire attack at them.

"Dodge!" Lucina yelled, jumping over the fire.

Kamui did as she was told, jumping over the fire.

Reflet smirked, expecting Lucina to do that.

Arcthunder!" the female tactician yelled, firing an electrical projectile at both of the 2 fighters of the Red Team.

Lucina landed back on the ground, only to get struck by the projectile before being launched back at the other side again with a painful cry.

"Just as expected..." Reflet commented before she was caught off guard. "Huh...?"

The female dragon-hybrid ran towards Robin with much speed.

"Robin, she's coming for you!" the female tactician warned her male counterpart.

"What?"

However, it was too late. Kamui had transformed her hand into a lance-like form and attacked Robin at the very end of the tip. Robin was launched off the stage, but not enough to send him over the boundaries and lose his first stock.

Reflet was about to counter Kamui, but she flinched when she saw something pass her in a blur. The female mage turned to see Lucina running towards the edge. She wondered what she was gonna do before she read the blue-haired fighter's mind. No. She couldn't...!

As Robin was jumping in perfect timing to get back on the stage, he was met by Lucina in the air.

"I don't think so!" Lucina taunted with a serious and determined expression, getting her sword ready.

The Exalt Princess swung her sword at Robin, who was unable to react and dodge in air on time. Her attack sent him far away from the stage again, this time rendering him useless from jumping again. The poor male fighter used Elwind to launch himself closer to the edge of the stage, but didn't make it enough to survive. He fell down way past the boundaries before there was a sound of a masculine painful cry and an explosion.

 **ROBIN (M): 2**

Bayonetta saw the whole thing with an amused smirk as she kept fighting with Samus.

"Well, looks like your teammate lost a stock," the Umbra Witch taunted, sending an After Burner kick towards the Bounty Hunter. "Looks like we have the upper hand here."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Samus replied, kicking the raven-haired woman out of the way before calling to the female tactician. "Reflet!"

The white-haired woman nodded at Samus as Kamui charged towards her. Reflet dodged her attack and grabbed the dragon fighter before slamming her down and sending her towards Samus with her Levin Sword.

"Aaaagh!" Kamui cried out.

Bayonetta looked up and tried to save her teammate with a jump, but failed to stop Samus in time. The Bounty Hunter reached towards Kamui with a jump before sending the newcomer higher and over the boundaries with her rocket boots.

With a cry, Kamui had lost her first stock.

 **CORRIN (F): 2**

Lucina turned to see Robin and Kamui return to the stage before they started going for each other again.

"Oh, no..." Lucina muttered.

"If you're gonna keep looking away, then you're not worth to be in this match!" Reflet shouted, dashing towards the woman with her bronze sword.

"Ah...!"

The blue-haired princess failed to dodge her attack and was launched in the air.

"Aaagh!"

The Falchion wielder saw the electrical attack heading for her with enough speed. She quickly dodged in time before landing down on the ground. However, she failed to notice Robin throwing a fire attack towards her in where she stood. It left her vulnerable for an attack, which Robin did so with his Levin Sword. One swing from him sent Lucina off the stage and past the boundaries with an explosion and cry.

 **LUCINA: 2**

As soon as Lucina landed on the stage again, Reflet was already dashing towards her.

This time, the Exalt Princess prepared herself and jumped over the female tactician before swinging her sword down, attacking her and sending her in the air. Lucina jumped again and used Dolphin Slash on her, sending the white-haired tactician across the stage.

Meanwhile, Kamui and Robin continued exchanging attacks, from sword attacks to magic and dragon abilities.

Same for Bayonetta and Samus, but with guns and rocket boots.

All fighters were busy dealing with one opponent at a time...

At that moment, the stage was landing down on top of a floating structure. There were several platforms now instead of just the primary one that carried them throughout the area.

And right when all the fighters landed, a Smash Ball appeared, catching all the attention from the fighters.

"The Smash Ball...!" Lucina said to herself.

The Exalt Princess ran towards the infinite item only to have Samus appear and kick her out of the way before attempting to break it herself.

However, she was stopped by Bayonetta.

"And where do you think you're going?" the Umbra Witch asked, smirking. "Are you done with me already?"

The Bounty Hunter bit her lip before she jumped over her.

However, the raven-haired newcomer expected to do that. The moment Samus was exactly above her, she used her "Witch Twist" to send her up in the air. She followed the attack with her "After Burner" kicks before using her "Witch Twist" again, sending the blond veteran fighter higher and over the boundaries. Bayonetta was satisfied to hear the Bounty Hunter's cry and the sound of an explosion.

 **ZERO SUIT SAMUS: 2**

"Ooooh," she cooed with a confident smile, giving a victory pose.

"Bayonetta! Behind you!" Kamui suddenly called.

The Umbra Witch turned to see Robin swinging his Levin Sword at her. With a soft gasp, she transformed into a flock of bats that flew past the male tactician to the other side.

Despite her successful attempt in avoiding his smash attack, the Umbra Witch failed to see Reflet using her smash attack on her from behind.

"Oof!"

The knockback and damage from her Levin Sword sent Bayonetta flying across the stage and past the boundaries.

 **BAYONETTA: 2**

"Somehow... I knew that arrogance of hers would get the best of her..." Lucina muttered, not looking impressed.

Right at the moment with convenience, the Smash Ball floated towards the Exalt Princess.

"Alright..." she said, looking determined.

The blue-haired princess jumped and broke the Smash Ball with her Falchion.

"She got it!" Kamui cheered as she blocked Robin's attack.

Samus was going for her while Robin and Reflet were moving frequently to avoid getting caught in Lucina's Final Smash.

Bayonetta saw her get it as she landed back down on the stage again.

"Well, don't just stand there," she told her impatiently. "Use it already!"

Ignoring the witch's complaining, the Exalt Princess held up her sword up high.

"Time to change fate!"

Lucina dashed towards the Red Team, Reflet in particular.

The female tactician didn't have enough time to dodge, and the blue-haired princess struck her in the spot. Reflet was blasted off the stage's boundaries in a second, resulting the loss of a stock.

 **ROBIN (F): 2**

"All of us have 2 stocks now," Robin reminded Samus. "Looks like our safe strategy isn't working."

"We need to change it up a little," she said, looking at the Umbra Witch. "She's quite tough, I'll give her that..."

Reflet reappeared on the stage again before there was a siren notifying that the platform was going to move and change areas again.

"We need to hold one of them down at a time," the female tactician told them, looking serious. "It's hard to hold Bayonetta and Kamui given that they have projectile attacks, so we're going for Lucina first."

Samus remained silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"I hope this has nothing to do with your fight with Lucina," the Bounty Hunter commented, not looking at the female tactician.

"It doesn't," Reflet replied, glaring at the blond woman. "The reason I said we should go after Lucina is because she doesn't have projectiles and enough range, so I suggest to put that topic at rest." The white-haired female began charging up her magic once again. "I'm not one to let emotions get in the way that easily, unlike her."

"Wait, Reflet..." Robin interrupted, glaring at her. "That's a little too far..."

"I already told you, Robin." The white-haired female looked at her male counterpart with a serious expression. "If she wants to keep fighting with us in her pathetic state she got herself in from a few days earlier, then we'll give her a good fight that'll make her realize that she needs to accept it."

Robin remained silent, but he clenched his grip on his sword.

Samus remained silent as well as she stared at her teammates for a few moments before looking at the Red Team.

"So... Lucina, right?" the blond female asked again. "If we're switching opponents, I'll take care of her if you two can fend off against Kamui and Bayonetta."

"Right," Reflet replied. "We'll hold her off."

Robin remained silent for a moment before he gave a nod.

"... Got it," Robin told them, understanding their new approach.

"Alright, let's go," Samus commanded before running towards the Red Team.

The Ylisse Tacticians followed the Space Bounty Hunter.

Meanwhile, the Blue Team braced themselves as they started charging towards their opponents as well.

"Here they come!" Lucina warned as she was ready to swing her blade. "Watch out for their projectiles!"

"Leave it to me!" Kamui replied, going ahead.

"My... aren't you getting confident," the Umbra Witch commented with an amused smile. "I'll back you up." Bayonetta aimed her guns at the tacticians and started using her Bullet Climax to prevent them from moving and using their magic.

"Thanks, Bayonetta!" the dragon fighter replied as she jumped transformed her arm into a lance-like form and pinned the trapped tacticians. "Take this!" The white-haired newcomer went around them and kicked both of them towards the Umbra Witch. "Now's your chance!"

"Let's rock, baby," the raven-haired woman said as she got on her stance. "Bingo!" A summoning circle appeared behind the Umbra Witch before a demonic arm came out of it and punched the tacticians across the stage. "Nice." She walked casually towards her fallen opponents when she heard fire explosions behind her.

"Gyah!"

The Umbra Witch turned around to see Lucina barely standing on her knees, panting heavily as she tried to defend herself from the bounty hunter's rush attacks. Lucina continued to shield and dodge, but the blond veteran fighter kept grabbing her and attacking her in mid-air.

"Little one!" Bayonetta called out, rushing towards the Ylisse Princess.

"Ahhh!"

The raven-haired newcomer turned once more to see Robin holding Kamui in some sort of magic spell. The male tactician slammed her down before swinging his Bronze Sword several times on her and sending her off the stage with his Levin Sword.

"Arcthunder!"

Bayonetta quickly turned around to see Reflet shooting a large electrical ball towards her. She barely dodged, transforming into bats before and becoming human again at the cost of some damage on her.

"Arcfire!"

The poor witch shielded herself in only one moment, failing to realize that the flames continued to the point where it caught her stuck.

Reflet got her Levin Sword out and struck her across the platform towards Samus.

"Ahh!" the raven-haired woman cried in pain.

Samus noticed that Umbra Witch was flying towards her. She slammed Lucina down and used her rocket boots to send the raven-haired newcomer up in the air.

Bayonetta noticed her opponent's plan and used Witch Time on her.

"Almost," she taunted before using her After Burner kick on the blond space hunter.

Meanwhile, the dragon princess continued to dodge Robin's thunder and fire attacks, as well as his hidden tricks. She fired a Dragon Fire Shot towards the male tactician. Of course, Robin easily shielded himself from the projectile. However, he was too late to react when Kamui pinned him once again. With a smile, the female dragon-hybrid slammed him down before jumping. In the air, her limbs transformed into dragon lance-like forms and went down on him, giving the white-haired man more damage. She retreated back towards Lucina and Bayonetta, all 3 of them slightly pressured from every attempt and counter the Red Team made.

The tacticians smirked before charging up their magic spells again.

Bayonetta and Lucina charged together while Kamui followed behind.

As soon as they made it halfway across the floating platform, Samus charged towards the Red Team before firing her Paralyzer at Batonetta. The Umbra Witch blocked the shot easily, but the bounty hunter jumped over the raven-haired newcomer and brought out her Plasma Whip to grab the Falchion wielder.

"What the-" Lucina began, but was cut off when she was slammed into the ground and recoiled into the air. Samus used her rocket boots and kicked the blue-haired princess higher into the air and past the stage's boundaries.

 **LUCINA: 1**

As soon as Lucina came back on the stage again, Samus and Reflet were already making their way towards her once more. The Exalt Princess shielded and dodged as soon as her feet touched the ground at the same time they attacked.

 _Are they...?!_ Lucina gasped realizing what they were planning. _Are they going after me?!_

Bayonetta threw Robin out of the way before she and Kamui made their way towards the Exalt Princess.

The female tactician saw them coming and reacted quickly by casting Arcfire on the ground. Bayonetta jumped over the fire, but Kamui had to shield herself from reacting a little late. Unfortunately, Robin had grabbed the Yato wielder before launching her in the air and striking her off the stage with Levin Sword before it broke. However, Kamui couldn't recover in time, and she was out of the boundaries.

 **CORRIN (F): 1**

Bayonetta saw her teammate lose a stock before she shielded herself from the projectiles the tacticians had cast.

"Cheeky," the Umbra Witch commented. "You're more cunning than I thought you two would be."

The female tactician swung her Levin Sword at the raven-haired woman, but she blocked the blade with her guns on her heels.

"We won't let you get the upper hand and win," Reflet told the Blue team with a glare as she charged up her magic attack again. "Not ever."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Second chapter done! Only a couple of chapters to go now. Please leave a review if you liked the chapter!**


End file.
